Meeting Slade
by amanduhhh
Summary: Charlotte, a vampire hunter. She has one objective; "Kill all Vampires." she is sent to Montreal, Quebec. To assassinate the Slade family. When she meets Daniel, a Vampire. Does she Kill this Vampire like the rest? or is there something thats stopping her
1. Chapter 1

"relax," i tried to calm myself. "you never miss." i was looking down from what seemed like a six story building, seconds away from shooting a steel arrow from my bow, to my target. A soft melody played in my head, i hummed along with it. surprisingly it made me more focused. I took one last deep breath and shot my arrow. i was pleased to see my arrow pierce through the heart of my moral enemy... a vampire. the sound of the creature's scream in agony, made me smile. Then it was dead silent. I continued to hum the tune in my head while I packed my deadly weapon in its case. I sighed 'dad would have been proud' I thought.

Just like my father, I was in fact a vampire hunter. my father had taught me everything he knew before he died five years ago when I was twelve. At six, he told me what he did for a living. Of corse at the time, I didnt know what vampires were, as I grew older, my knowledge and hate for vampires grew.

I was down and out on the street walking towards my red sport-bike. I reached in the back pocket of my jeans and took out my flat cellphone. 'one missed call' I read on the screen. I had earlier put it on silent in case it would ring when I was making a shot.

My finger gently pressed the call back button and held the phone up to my ear.

"I shot him, go pick him up." I said when I heard a slight click on the other end.

"Did you at least check if it was dead?" the low voice answered

"Andrew..." my voice sounded irritated.

"Oh, my bad i forgot." andrew chuckled once. "Charlotte never misses."

"Pick. Up. The. Body." I said slowly, trying to control my temper. and ended the call before andrew could talk back.

Andrew was one of the few of My hunter friends. my 'competition' i would usually call him. He was one of the best, but I was slightly better than him. The only thing he was good at was hiding the vampire remains. not one have ever been found. whenever I killed, and needed to hide it, I would call andrew and he would stash it.

I swiftly straddled my sport-bike and carefully put my chestnut colored hair up so I could put my helmet on. with the case that held one of my hunting weapons, strapped on my back, I started up my bike and sped away into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

The warehouse was hauntingly empty, I could hear every step I made echo out in my concrete surrounding. I reached for her phone again to turn the volume up in case someone would call. "Charlie!" a familiar voice called me from behind. I whipped my head around to find my friend strutting loudly towards me. My friends always called me charlie, it was a nickname my father used all the time, unless he was angry with me.

"Miranda." i smiled, when she was closer

"Ive been trying to call Caleb, i cant find them anywhere. do you know where they are?" Miranda asked, with her thick english accent peeking through.

I shook her head. seconds later my cellphone rang.

"yes?" I answered after the first ring.

"basement now." the voice sounded urgent.

I carefully flipped my phone closed and put it back in my pocket before i turned to miranda. "they're downstairs."

Caleb was already there in front of the basement door with a few other hunters I had known for a couple of years. Caleb however, I knew ever since I was little, Caleb and my father had been best friends, partners in hunting. He was the oldest and the leader of their little group.

"Charlotte," his voice sounded relived. "we need your help, he wont say a word."

"so kill him," I said, slowly.

"its not that easy," Caleb shook his head, "he knows where Richard Slade and his family is. we cant blow information like that."

I understood how important information on the Slade family was. So i kept my mouth shut and followed Caleb through the heavy door.

when i walked in, my senses went wild. they always did when i was near a vampire. "who is this?" the male vampire strapped onto a chair asked. eyes glued to me.

"this," Caleb turned to me. "is charlotte"

"hello charlotte.." the vampire smiled his fangs glimmered in the dim light.

"good evening," I smiled back and pulled up a chair across from him. "how about we make a deal?"

"depends on what it is."

I laughed. "tell us where Richard Slade and his family is, and i wont kill you."

"How about you let me have a taste of you, and you can have anything you want. including the information about The Slades." He licked his lips.

I glared at him, i would rather die than be sucked by a leech. in one swift motion, i grabbed the machete on the table next to me and roughly pressed it against his neck.

"you either start talking or i slice your head off." I said softly but clear enough so he could hear me.

"oh id love to see that." he chuckled.

"you will." i said as i dragged the machete on his pale skin. "i promise."

"Charlotte." Caleb's voice sounded cross. but i never looked to see if he was angry. my eyes were glued to the vampire squirming in his chair. I smiled when saw the blood coming down his neck.

"Charlotte!" Caleb boomed. I was still looking at the vampire.

"Im not stopping until he talks." i responded. "i could care less if he dies." the creature on the chair screamed in agony, when i pressed harder on my sharp weapon. in the corner of my eye i could see Miranda flinching beside caleb.

"Okay." The vampire said finally. a hint of panting in his voice. "I'll tell you. what do you need to know?"

I loosened the pressure on his neck and the machete but never put it down. instead i looked at his throat and listened to his quiet pulse. he started to relax.

"how many are there? in the slade family?" Caleb asked eyes piercing through the vampire.

All i remember about the slade family was that, they were the most powerful vampire family in the world, and all the members in the family had incredible powers. andrew and i were the only ones in our group that knew how to block out the powers from those blood sucking creatures. my father taught me however, andrew taught himself, my father knew everything about the slade family and he spent years looking for them, and failed.

"hmmm." he thought "about five?"

"name them." Caleb sat in the chair across from him.

"Richard, his wife, claire. their daughter anne and there two sons, Eric and daniel."

Caleb paused to remember all the names of this ancient family. "where are they?"

"there in vancouver." the vampire said. I saw his blood drip faster and i heard his pulse quicken. i pressed the machete to his neck with more pressure and continued glided it from where i stopped. He winced in pain.

"You're lying" i replied and smiled.

"how did yo--"

"charlotte here, is our human lie detector." all eyes looked towards the door. Andrew interrupted him when he walked into the room with an arrow in his hands. "so i would be careful."

the vampire sighed. and looked at caleb "there in montreal,"

"have they always been there?" Caleb asked.

the vampire nodded, "they pretend to be humans, you know? they go to work, live in a house. theyre kids go to school."

"how strong are they?"

the vampire paused. "very strong.." he looked around the room, "if you ask me, i dont think you guys can take them."

andrew scowled. "just wait and see."

Caleb stood up from his chair and stepped back to miranda.

"Ill be upstairs if you need me." he said and went out the door with miranda and a few others. only me, andrew and the vampire were left in the basement. my machete still pressed against his white neck.

"is that it?" the vampire asked. "can i go?"

i smiled. "only of you answer one last question."

"okay, shoot."

"whats your name?" I whispered.

"Paul." he said quickly.

"paul" i repeated softly "do you remember that promise i made you?"

he slowly nodded.

i smiled. "well, thats the thing... i always keep my promises.." i paused "it was nice meeting you paul." i whispered in his ear before i took one last slice at his neck leaving is bloody body on the chair and his head on the concrete floor.


End file.
